ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei (Full Cast)
If Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei's fanfiction series was to be dubbed in English anime TV, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles) and Funimation / Rooster Teeth (Texas). If recorded in Japanese, all Saint Seiya Omega voice actors will respire their respective roles, along with newcomers for new characters. Japanese Voice Cast *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akiko Ogasawara - Ceuta *Akio Ōtsuka - Almas *Ami Koshimizu - Matura *Aya Hisakawa - Pallas, Scorpio Sonia *Bin Shimada - Nachi *Daisuke Namikawa - Zeta *Daisuke Ono - Salem *Eiji Takemoto - Titan *Fumiko Orikasa - Original Venus *Gō Inoue - Taka *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Houko Kuwashima - Mea *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi *Kazuki Yao - Taurus Harbinger *Kazuya Nakai - Dominate *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Kenji Nomura - Kouki *Kenjiro Tsuda - Sauk *Kikuko Inoue - Era *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Geki *Konami Yoshida - Shunrei *Kōsuke Toriumi - Reba *Mami Koyama - Ophiuchus Shaina *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Mamoru Miyano - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Mariko Honda - Selene *Masaya Onosaka - Hydra Ichi *Masumi Asano - Mea *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Genbu *Rikiya Koyama - Vex *Romi Park - Venus *Rie Kugimiya - Miho *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Tetra *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Shoko Nakagawa - Kido Saori "Athena" *Takeshi Kusao - Unicorn Jabu *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tetsu Inada - Ban, Saberio *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Seta, Virgo Fudo *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Coleus *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya *Yukana - Gemini Integra *Yukitoshi Hori - Tokumaru Tatsumi *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yutaka Nakano - Leo Mycenae *Yū Mizushima - Saturn / Subaru *Yūsei Oda - Dorado Spear English Voice Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Bob Carter - Taurus Harbinger *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Caitlin Glass - Ceuta *Christopher Bevins - Pegasus Kouga *Christopher R. Sabat - Dominate, Kouki *Crispin Freeman - Phoenix / Leo Ikki *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu *David Vincent - Virgo Fudo *David Wald - Geki *Eric Vale - Seta *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Felecia Angelle - Shunrei *Greg Ayres - Venus *J. Michael Tatum - Salem *Jamieson Price - Tokumaru Tatsumi *John Swasey - Almas *Johnny Yong Bosch - Unicorn Jabu *Josh Grelle - Reba *Justin Cook - Zeta *Kaiji Tang - Genbu *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Miho *Keith Silverstein - Vex *Kyle Hebert - Narrator *Kyle McCarley - Dorado Spear *Laura Bailey - Era *Luci Christian - Mea *Matthew Mercer - Coleus, Wolf Haruto *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Micah Solusod - Dragon Ryuho *Michelle Ruff - Original Venus *Mike McFarland - Nachi *Monica Rial - Pallas *Morgan Berry - Matura *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia *Natalie Hoover - Selene *Nolan North - Sagittarius Seiya *Patrick Seitz - Ban, Saberio *Ray Chase - Aries Kiki *Robert McCollum - Taka *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Saturn / Subaru *Sonny Strait - Hydra Ichi *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Steven Blum - Tetra *Taliesin Jaffe - Titan *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Raki *Travis Willingham - Sauk *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga Note * Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Funimation Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs